Kyūseishu
by Mazriaz
Summary: Random Kakashi love-story .. its probably gonna be around 7 chapters :P have fun reading! cursing and maybe a lemon at the end if i'm up to it 3
1. Mission

I was eating a mango while reading the newest Make-out Paradise book sitting under a large tree near training ground 3 that happened to be very comfy. I was very engrossed in the book. I didn't notice Kakashi sit down next to me and start talking. I snapped into focus as he shook my arm.

"Are you even listening to anything I'm saying?" He asks exasperatedly.

"Who? What? When? Where? Why?" I say quickly looking around confused. I look at Kakashi who face-palmed.

"I was asking where you got the book." He said motioning towards my Icha Icha book. I smile at him.

"Well, Pervy Sage gave it to me yesterday. I nearly fainted when he said it hadn't even come out yet… which reminds me, he gave me a copy to give to you." I replied handing him an exact replica of the novel I held in my hands. He looks at me as if I had just given him the Holy Grail. His jaw dropped and his eye widened. He slowly grabs the book from my hand making sure it wasn't a joke.

"Kashi, it's not like I'm stealing it back and incinerating it like I did last time!" I said defensively pouting adorably. He raised a silver eye-brow.

"Are you sure about that Natsumi?" He asks teasingly. I punched his arm playfully and crossed my arms looking away.

"That was a one-time thing alright!" I defended. He just chuckled and settled next to me. I lay my head on his shoulder and smiled sleepily.

"I'm tired Kashi!" I say suddenly very drowsily.

"I can see that." He replied. His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer effectively sheltering me from the harsh autumn winds. I snuggle closer to him and drift off into a light sleep.

* * *

I woke up leaning against something someone warm. I crack open a cerulean eye and take in my surroundings without moving too much. I figured out what who I was leaning on; turns out it was Kakashi. His arms were wrapped securely around my waist and my head lay on his chest. His visible eye was closed and his body was relaxed enough to signal he was asleep. I shifted into a slightly more comfortable position. I closed my eye and reveled in the warmth emitting from Kakashi's body. He started stirring and groggily looked at the watch on his wrist. His body tensed slightly.

"What's wrong Kashi?" I ask with sleep evident in my tone of voice. 'Che, he's probably late for training… again' I thought snickering to myself as I added on the last part.

"I'm late." He said slightly worried. I close my eyes and snuggle closer to him.

"Meh, you're always late. Stay for 5 minutes, there won't be that much of a difference." I say sleepily.

"You just don't want me to leave because then you lose a pillow!" He accused playfully. I open my eyes fully now.

"Not my fault you're a comfortable pillow! Besides, I just want to have a lazy day with my boyfriend. What's wrong with that?" I say. He sighs.

"Nothing, but I have to go train Team 7." He says. I sigh and look up at him.

"Alright~" I say defeated. I unwind my arms from him and got up and stretched. He got up mirroring my movements. He then does his famous salute then poofs away. I tensed. Someone powerful was behind me and they were headed towards me.

"Captain, The Third has a mission for you." An ANBU black-op I recognized from my team said. I nodded and poofed away. I ended up in the Hokage office.

"Ah, Natsumi, you're quick as usual." He greeted lightly. "Alright, let's get down to business. You're going on a solo mission. I want you to infiltrate Orochimaru's base in Otogakure, and gather as much information as possible. Only God knows what he is planning." He said grimly. I nod.

"When do I leave Sir?" I ask hesitantly.

"As soon as you're ready you may leave." He said without hesitation. I nod and then poof away to my house. I go up to my room and change into my ANBU uniform. I put my ninja tools and a week's worth of food into my pack. I write a small note to Naruto and leave it on the kitchen table hoping he sees it. I look through my bag making sure I'm not forgetting anything. A light goes off in my head and I dash up to my room. I grab the katana from its place on the wall and strap it onto my back. I place my leopard- shaped ANBU mask on and lock the door as I leave. I then jump onto the rooftops and speed off to the gates. I give a two-finger salute to Izumo and Kotetsu as I pass the gates. Once outside the village, I urged myself to go faster.

Now, normally a trip to Orochimaru's main base in Otogakure would take around 2 days, but with ANBU training, I made it within 7 hours. I hid in the surrounding trees about 50 yards away. I hid my chakra flare and steadied my breathing until it was very nearly silent. I rapidly made some hand signs and felt that all-to-familiar sensation of being drenched in slime. Soon enough I was invisible and then I sprung out of the tree landing lightly on my feet.

I then entered the seemingly well-guarded base without a hitch. I was tense and focused solely on gathering information and not being caught. I did some more hand signs whispering the name of the jutsu this author is too lazy to come up with and walked through the wall into the snake's office. A large mahogany desk crowded with papers sat in the middle with a comfortable looking swivel chair sat behind it. A few filing cabinets were placed around the room and the lighting was dim.

I put on black gloves and started looking through papers trying to find useful information on him. I did a quick scan of the room every few minutes to make sure I was still alone and my ears were straining to hear any footsteps or other indicators of people coming here. As I rifled through the papers, my focus slipped and the jutsu wore off leaving me exposed; not that I noticed because just as my focus slipped, I came across a paper mentioning the Chunin exams. I immediately folded it carefully and placed it in the pouch that rested on my hip. After about 5 more minutes of finding plans on attacking Konoha and the like, I folded and placed all the relevant documents in the same pouch on my hip. I then re-did some hand sign and whispered the name of the jutsu this author is still too lazy to name. I slipped through the wall once more and then tensed immediately when I heard footsteps.

[ BD oohhh ! who will it be ? well, i'm not telling.. so yea ... i'll have the next part up sometime this week BD ]


	2. Brain Examination

Although they were in sync, the echo betrayed the fact that there was more than one person. I looked down at myself and gasped inaudibly. I wasn't invisible anymore! I frantically re-did hand signs and waited for the familiar feel of being drenched in slime. After what seemed like hours, the feeling finally came and I almost sighed in relief. Almost; I still needed to be silent with the enemy so close. I focused on pressing myself as flat as possible onto the wall as two people rounded the corner. My invisible cerulean eyes widened when I saw the snake himself along with that lackey of his came into view.

"I guess we'll be heading for Konoha soon. The first exam _does _start in two weeks you know." Kabuto stated. Orochimaru nodded.

"Alright, but remember: you must get close to Sasuke. The fate of this mission rests in giving him the curse mark in the Forest of Death." Orochimaru replied.

_'So they're going to Konoha? Crap… Sarutobi-san NEEDS to know about this …. And soon…'_ I thought urgently. I began thinking of how to get out when I felt a sudden pain in my right calf. I looked down and gasped in pain. I made the fatal mistake of making noise.

"Aha, I knew somebody was here. Kabuto, tie them up." Orochimaru hissed. I could just hear that nasty smirk of his in his voice. I glared at him.

"Seems like I've been found out." I said peeling myself off the wall. Kabuto looked at Orochimaru then me and instantly dashed towards me, kunai in hand. I took out a kunai of my own, infusing it with my wind chakra and used it to block Kabuto's. I pushed him off and threw the kunai at his head. Of course, he dodged it and came back at me throwing a punch at my face. My mask fell off as I flew back into the wall. 'Damnit, he's stronger than I thought!' I thought.

"Oh a pretty girl no less, my my; what are you doing here?" Orochimaru taunted.

"Stuff~" I said as my eyes widened. I saw the snakes coming from Orochimaru's sleeves and thought: 'And now I'm officially screwed.' Four (4) snakes wrapped around me effectively rendering me motionless. I fell to my knees and sent a glare fiercer than any Uchiha glare to Kabuto and Orochimaru. Kabuto merely turned back to the snake who seemed amused._ 'Damn him.'_ I thought.

"Now since you've secured her, I'll allow you to experiment on her; after you interrogate her of course." Orochimaru said. He nodded and threw me over his shoulders. I growled. How did I let myself get caught? Damn Orochimaru and damn Kabuto too while I'm at it. I glared at Kabuto's back and tried to shoot lasers out of my eyes. When that didn't work, I went back to glaring as fiercely as I could. After what seemed like hours, we finally reached a room that held only a chair with handcuffs on it. He set me down on it and faster than the eye could see, he bound me to it with thick chains. I took deep breaths and calmed myself down knowing it would take a lot of focus to not give away information.

"Now, tell me why you are here." Kabuto asked twirling a medical needle in-between his fingers. I kept my mouth shut and just focused on a faint crack in the wall behind Kabuto.

"Not gonna talk ay? Well let's change that." Kabuto said as he took the needle and pricked my arm and dragged the needle down my forearm creating a shallow, 5 inch long cut. Being the amazing- not that it was a compliment. Just stating the facts of course- medic ninja he is, he managed to sever many nerves causing a white-hot pain to shoot up my arm. I didn't show any emotion and didn't flinch. I just sat still staring ahead towards the crack in the wall. He then tried stabbing said needle into my stomach area. Although it hurt like a bitch, I didn't flinch, nor make a sound. He then repeated the action, albeit this time with a kunai he pulled out of nowhere; same reaction. Next he tried rotating the kunai while it was still in my stomach. At that, I gasped and paled a little. Kabuto 'hmphed' and placed a hand on my forehead and closing his eyes.

'Ha, he's not gonna get anything.' I thought. All of Konoha's secret information that I knew was locked away under a seal that Inoichi himself placed on me. I smirked smugly as Kabuto tried to get through the tough barriers that stood in my mind. Flashes of my memories with Kakashi and team 7 passed through my brain; and a few memories of me and my brother flashed by too. After about an hour of trying to break through the seal - to no avail- , Kabuto finally gave up.

"You're a tough one…. Oh well, at least I finally get to experiment on an Uzumaki!" Kabuto stated with a smug smirk on his face. I paled even more, but other than that I kept an emotionless mask on my face. Somehow, I ended up strapped to an experimentation table.

"What to do, what to do~" Kabuto said gleefully. 'Ugh, he's actually enjoying this isn't he?'

"Ooh, I know brain examination!" He said scalpel hovering over my dark, auburn hair.

_**[ sorry .. this was short wasn't it? but, an update is an update so yea :P enjoy .. i'll have the next update soon =3= author OUT]**_


End file.
